First Dateand more
by Darktail
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Valentine's Day is near! Will Asuka jr. ask Meimi to go on a date with him? Will she accept? PREQUEL of We are Meant to be Together... Warning! Romance in the end! Read and Rewiew, please!


Happy Birthday Chibikins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This is for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S.: For Asuka jr.'s friends' names, just give a look the 5° chapter of my story, "We are meant to be together..."   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Saint Tail...  
  
The First Date...and More...  
  
Only a week to Valentine's Day, and all the female students of St. Poulia's school were already prepared for the so-called X-Day.  
  
Well...not all...  
  
"Meimi, tell us, are you going to give chocolate to Asuka jr.?" Both Kyoko and Ryoko asked, grinning, to a very, VERY, upset Haneoka Meimi. This was the tenth time, on the lunch time, that they asked her about that.  
  
Anyway, that was nothing compared to what Asuka jr. was suffering. Sometime, Males can be MORE worse than Females, about Love...In fact, Asuka jr. friends were repetitly asking him if he was going to ask Meimi for a date on the X-Day...and maybe more...  
  
"You know, Asuka jr., didn't you think that Valentine's Day is the bestest day for kissing someone?" Asked one of his so-called "best" friends, grinning. Hearing that, Asuka jr. cheeks burned up. He had suddenly remembered the Xmas' night that had just passed...when Meimi kissed him...on his lips...Unfortunately, his friends noticed his blushing. "What's wrong, Asuka jr.? Aren't you telling us that you didn't kissed Haneoka-san, yet?" ("San" is used after a name, in Japan. It's like "Mr." and "Mrs.", only it's used with males and females without distictions).   
  
THAT, was the LAST drop. Asuka jr. stodded up. "NOW I'M TIRED! What if I kissed Haneoka-san or NOT?! This is NONE of your business! If the kisses ARE what you WANT, just find a girlfriend yourself! NOW, leave me ALONE!"  
  
He shouted. After a moment, he realized that he had put himself and Meimi in a REALLY bad situation...Thanks God, the Nun entered the room before anyone could ask something else about kisses...  
  
*Time Passing...*  
  
After the school's end, Asuka jr. tried to sneak out of the classroom without notice..."Where do you think are you going?"  
  
...Catched...  
  
"...What?! What is that, a Saint Tail's message?!" He shouted, pointing at something behind his friends. They quickly turned around..."Uh...? We don't see anything, Asu...Asuka? Dammit, he's ESCAPED!"   
  
After a few minutes of desperate running, he stopped just in front of the school church's huge doors. He entered, finding Meimi chatting with Mimori Seira. "Oh, Hi, Asuka jr.! So, you finally managed to avoid your "friends", right?" Asked Seira, grinning. "Please, don't remember me THAT...It was painful..." Pleaded Asuka jr. "Well...I have a few things to do, so, see you later, Meimi! Goodbye, Asuka jr.!" She said, running out of the church. Both Meimi and Asuka jr. blushed furiously...  
  
Now they are all alone!  
  
"Uhm...Well...I..." Started Asuka jr. "...Yes...?" "Well...How did you managed to avoid our classmates?" "Well, Seira helped me..." "...I see...So, uh..."   
  
"I know it..." she started. "What?!" "I know that you hate those type of things, so...Well, better I'll go home now, bye!" She suddenly started to run to the church's exit. Without even thinking on it, Asuka jr. grabbed her wrist just in time to stop her, and..."Will you go on a date with me, on Valentine' Day?" His face was blushing furiously. Meimi didn't answered. Instead, she hugged him tighly. "W-well...I-I'll take that as a "Yes", then..." He spoked, not before returning the hug. They lefted the church, hand in hand. Suddenly they remembered that their friends were searching for them, so reluctantly they separated, heading for different directions...   
  
*Only three days to the X-Day...*   
  
"No, that's too UGLY!" shouted Meimi behind her room's door. "That's TOO short..." she blushed, looking at a skirt. "And that's too PINK!"   
  
Her father, very worried for her manners, was about to start to knock onto her door...But his wife stopped him. "Dear, I think this is a girls' affair, so don't disturb her, you just CAN'T help her..." She spoked, smiling. "Besides, I'm going to talk to her, so don't worry anymore, ok?"   
  
*Meimi's Room*   
  
"What's wrong, dear? Having problems with your dresses?" "Oh, mom...Yes, it's just that I can't decide what to put on..." "On Valentine's Day, right? So, you have a date, am I wrong?" Meimi's cheeks burned up.   
  
"W-what?! I'm...oh, ok, I have a date, happy now?" She answered.  
  
"Yes, so I finally have an excuse to buy you an expensive dress!" Said her mother, smiling. "What?!"  
  
*Ten minutes later, in a dresses' shop*  
  
"This is too SHORT, mom! I don't like it!" Yelled an angry (and embarassed...) Meimi at her mother. "But it looks so good on you..." "Well, I still DON'T like it, mom!" She yelled again, exasperated. After all, a good part of her legs was exposed to the public..."Asuka jr. just CAN'T see me like that!" She thought.   
  
Too bad that him and his friends was walking only a few steps away from the shop...(A.N. I feel kinda evil, today, Mwahahahaha!)   
  
*In the street*  
  
"Hey, Asuka jr., isn't Meimi that girl over there?" Said Hide-kun. "What? Are you sure?" Asked Hiro-kun. "Absolutely, and...she have very nice legs, too!" "What?! Wait, let me see..." "OUCH!" Both were knocked on the head by Asuka jr.'s punchs. "WHAT are you doing, you PERVERTS?!" "Ahhuuhh...S-sorry, Asuka jr....We didn't meant to..." "Yeah, right, like I'm going to TRUST you two!" "Hey, what's going on there?!" Suddenly, the shopkeeper yelled at them from inside the shop. "W-what? Ah, sorry, we were just to leave..."  
  
"Wait, aren't you Asuka jr.?" Meimi's mother asked them, after leaving Meimi still babbling about the dress.   
  
"Ah...yeah, right..." "That's wonderful! Now, enter and tell my daughter that her new dress fits her very well, wuold you?" She smiled. "W-w-WHAT?!" That was the only thing that Asuka jr. could says, before Meimi's mother grabbed him. Obviusly, his two friends just COULDN'T lost that opportunity, so they followed them...  
  
*Inside the Shop*  
  
What Meimi saw was her worst nightmare coming true...Her mother smiling, Hide-kun and Hiro-kun grinning, and Asuka jr. staring at her with wide eyes and his face likes a tomato juice. (A.N. Even if I use it often, I don't like tomato juice, I just like the words' sound...) "A-A-A-Asuka?!" She desired to fall into a deep black hole...  
  
Her mother looked at her, then at Asuka jr., then again at her, and..."Well, I think that's enough! Thank you, Asuka jr., you may go!" With that, she smiled at him and guided him to the shop's exit. (A.N.I think he's too stunned to go on his own...^__^;;) While he and his friends had gone away, she spoked. "See, I told you that dress fits wonderfully on you! We'll buy it, then!" Without no reply from her daughter, she tooks the dress...  
  
*One day to the X-Day*  
  
"Man, what I should do? I just can't avoid her anymore! But how I can look at her without think about her dress?" Asuka jr. had talked to himself for almost two hours. He suddenly remembered what his friends had said almost a week ago...  
  
*"...didn't you think that Valentine's Day is the bestest day for kissing someone?"*   
  
He blushed furiously. Then, he remembered the kiss that Meimi gived him on Xmas...He slowly walked to the phone, tooks it up, and...  
  
*The X-Day*  
  
Meimi was VERY nervous. She's supposed to be picked up by Asuka jr. at 5 p.m., then go to the amusement park. But she was moslty afraid of the dress she was about to put on. She still hasn't forgot Asuka jr.'s face...Plus, he had avoided her the last two days, and if the date was still up was only because he called her the day before this, telling her when he would pick up her. The strange thing was that HE had asked her to put THAT dress... Suddenly she heard the bell rang. She heard her mother's response, and...  
  
"Meimi, is Asuka jr.! Come down!" Thanks God, her father wasn't home, today..."...Ok, I'm coming down!" She finally managed to says. She slowly descended the stairs, finding Asuka jr. talking with her mother. Seeing her, he blushed, but managed to say "Hello!" without voice's trembling. They leaved her house after saying "Goodbye!" to her mother.  
  
*At the Amusement Park*  
  
They hadn't talked at all during their walking trough the city. Arrived at the Amusement Park, Asuka jr. finally spoked.   
  
"...You look great, you know?" Meimi blushed furiously. "T-thanks..." She managed to say. "Well...where you will go to visit at first?" He asked. "Uhm..let's see...How about that?" She indicated the Fun House. "...Ok, let's go, then!"  
  
*About three hours later*  
  
The last thing remained to visit for was the Love's Tunnel (A.N. NO Amusement Park is without it...^__^)  
  
All the happy talks and laughs they shared were suddenly gone. (A.N. I wonder why...^__^;;) "Well...that's the only thing we haven't seen, I think...Shall we go?" Asked Auka jr. blushing furiously. "W-well...Ok..." She answered, blushing, too.  
  
They entered the tunnel. A few steps later, a black figure popped up from the dark. "KYAAAA!" Yelled Meimi. "ARGH!" Gerked Asuka jr. "AHAHAHAHAH!" Laughed the black figure...And nothing else.   
  
After the first panic, they both sweatdropped.   
  
"T-that was not so scary..." "Y-yeah..." "Well...let's go deeper, shall we?" "Uh...Ok..."   
  
*After the tunnel's exit*  
  
"Geez, are they sure that that thing should be called Love's Tunnel? It was worse than the Ghost House..." Muttered Asuka jr. "You're right..." Answered Meimi. "Well...Would you go to eat something?" He asked. "That's a wonderful idea!" She agreed entusiastically.   
  
After a few minutes, the found a gracious coffee shop, with chairs and tables out of the main doors. They enjoyed the meal, then Asuka jr gone inside to pay it. However, when he leaved the shop, he found Meimi arguing with a guy... "I told you, I'm NOT alone!" "Yeah, right...Well, how about a walk until your boyfriend return?" The guy said with a bad grin on his face. Then, he grabbed Meimi's right wrist. "Hey, let me go! NOW!" Said a now-very-scared Meimi.  
  
"You heard her, let her go! NOW!" Suddenly, Asuka jr. camed out of no where, and spoked loudly at the guy. "Mind your own business, you little brat!" The guy said, letting Meimi go, and preparing himself to hit Asuka jr. with a punch.   
  
"I'll wont do this if I'm in you. Try to do something to me or to HER, and you'll be cheased by the entire police station of Seika City. I warned you. Now, GO!" Asuka jr. says this with a cold voice, and a gaze like he was ready to KILL him... (A.N. Geez, I'm scared, too...^_^;;) Hearing that, the guy felt cold around him, and decided that that girl wasn't worth enough to risk his life. (A.N. What a coward...I just HATE meaningless cowardy...)  
  
*A few Minutes later*  
  
"Do you feel better, now, Meimi?" Asked Asuka jr. "W-well...yes, I'm better now..." Meimi answered.  
  
They were sitting on a bench in the park. Asuka jr. was hugging Meimi with an arm around her shoulder. Suddenly, he spoked. "I think that this dress is the real problem..." "You're right...But my mother had insisted so much on it...I thought it wasn't so good, but..." "You're right." "Uh...?" Asuka jr. faced her. "It isn't good...It's beautiful...on you..." His voice feaded a bit in the last sentence. But Meimi didn't noticed it. She was too stunned to reply. Suddenly, Asuka jr. leaned to her, and gave her a small kiss...on her lips. (A.N. Whoa...!°__° That's what I call Courage...!^__^)  
  
Meimi was too stunned to think anything else that the warm of his lips on her. She closed her eyes, responding. Slowly, Asuka jr. stroked her cheek with his free hand. He hugged her thigher, parting her lips, asking for more access. She didn't stopped him. The kiss slowly deepened. After a few minutes, that seemed years to them, they both separated for lack of oxygen. They both was blushing furiously. Suddenly, the heard a bell rang. "Oh, my gosh...It's almost eleven! My father will be at home soon! We have to go NOW!" She started to run away. Asuka jr. only managed to follow her.  
  
*Near Meimi's House*   
  
"We are just in time, it seems..." Said Asuka jr., still panting for the run. "Yeah..." Answered Meimi.   
  
"Well...I think I should leave you there, then..." He said after he recovered. "I think so..." She answered. "Uh, wait a sec...Oh no...! I just forgot to make you chocolate! I'm so sorry, Asuka jr!"   
  
Asuka jr. looked at her. Then, he smiled. "But you gived me something better..." After a few seconds, he quicky leaned down to her, hugging her, and kissing her again. After a short stunned moment, she responded. It was ways better than the first. Finally he leaned back, panting again for lack of air, and Meimi did that, too. "Meimi...Will you...go out with me ...again, next week?" He asked, panting and blushing furiously at the same time. "W-well...Yes, why not?" She asnwered, panting and blushing just like him. "Well, I'll tell you tomorrow, then...Bye!" He said, reluctantly leaving her. Suudenly Meimi realixed somethng; He had called her by her first name all the time. "Wait...!" She yelled at him. "Uh? What's wrong?" He asked. "...Thank you..." She said simply. With that she entered her house, with a happy smile on her face, thinking about their next date...But her smile was far away to be like the one on Asuka jr.'s face...  
  
The End!^__^   
  
As I promise, FLUFF! Now, wait at least until the weeknd, I have my major story to continue! I have just one or two more chapters, and then FLUFF will finally be there! Something ABSOLUTELY nothing like the one there! You'll going to LOVE it! See you soon!^__^ 


End file.
